


Mismatched Emotions

by kalabasa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalabasa/pseuds/kalabasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jaden's unbreakable concentration in Duel Monsters and Zane's slipping hold over his feelings, will these two unlikely characters manage to work together and create something breath-taking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read the first chapter and then came out thinking "What is happening in this story?" I thought a few clarifications would be helpful. The setting in the first chapter is the shadow games (Specifically the fight Jaden had with Camilla and basically what happened during the aftermath of the match)

Looking at you from the distance  
Chapter 1: Syrus POV

**WOOSHH**

**BAANG**

"Syrus, will you stop spacing out! This is the third time our ball crashed and it's all because you were day dreaming….  
  
Could it be that our Syrus is actually thinking about a special someone….  
  
Aw man, this is just to good to pass up. Hey Chumley get over here, you're never going to believe what I just found out"

**OOFFF**

"Jaden keep your mouth shut it's not like that, not even remotely closed" said I while hitting Jaden squarely between the ribs.  
  
"Besides, leave Chumley alone you know he's preparing for an important test. Give him space to concentrate…" I continued.  
  
"What do you mean space to concentrate!" Jaden exclaimed. "Knowing him he's probably dozing off somewhere. In fact I'll prove to you and find him right now. You coming?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay outside for a while" I replied.  
  
"Suit yourself, you don't know what you're missing" Jaden shouted already halfway across the road.  
  
Once Jaden left I surveyed the area and couldn't help but cringe at the mess we, no I, made. Tumbled boxes, broken glass bottles, even a dent in the metal fencing which surrounded the playing field.  
  
"Man I really was distracted" I mumbled to myself.  
  
But then again I should be, shouldn't I? After Jaden's battle with Camella something changed and though I can't pinpoint exactly what changed I'm certain something very important did. I mean if everyone only witnessed the same thing I did I'm positive I wouldn't be the only left with a million doubts and not one question answered.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
 **Flashback**  
  
"And your life points are down to zero so as agreed you have to free the souls of my friends and stop going after the keys… Hey lady are even listening to me… No one likes the feeling of being ignored you know… HELLO!"  
  
"Jaden LOOK!" Chumley suddenly shouted.  
  
Looking straight to where Chumley was pointing we were horrified to see a great door materialize out of nowhere and just as we were getting used to the sight of the humungous door streams of light suddenly shot out of it and dragged Camella away before we could even comprehend what happened.  
  
With Camella no longer present there was no one to hold the castle together and the whole structure started to collapse. Luckily even with her gone the bargain she made with Jaden still held and we were overjoyed to see our friends come back to life.  
  
"Zane!" I shouted rushing to his side. The ground supporting him was quickly giving way and I had to get him out of there fast. Luckily, Dr. Banner was there to help and we made it all out just in time to see the castle crumbling into oblivion.  
  
With Camella defeated I thought everyone would be overjoyed at this and gazing at the faces of my friends from Jaden to Alexis everyone was all laughing and had smiles on their faces, even Crowler, but when I looked at my brothers face I was shocked to find such sadness, loneliness reflecting on his eyes and for some reason all this despair and sorrow was directed at Jaden.  
  
At first I wasn't sure if Jaden was really the cause since my brother's eyes held this far away look as if he was here physically but absent mentally, but then every time Jaden moved my brother's eyes which were always trained on him would move as well. Darting this way and that, as if he was afraid that he might lose sight of Jaden, if his eyes didn't hold on to him. Even while we were walking my brothers eyes were still focused on Jayden yet apparently Jaden wasn't aware of what was happening or the fact that he was even being watched at all, he continued to act the way he did.  
  
I was really starting to worry about my brother and wondered if I should confront Jaden about it later but halfway through the walk my brother suddenly straightened up and squeezed my shoulder lightly before shrugging off my hold and walking on his own.  
  
I knew the squeeze he gave my shoulder was a sign a signal that he was going to be fine and that I shouldn't worry about him. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that the previous half of the walk the part where he kept on starring at Jaden was some sort method for coping sort of like his way of gathering strength in order to finally be able to walk on his own lest someone in the school see him as weak or incapable.  
  
The whole thing was a great big mystery but the cherry on top would have to be THAT look. That look, that last look my brother gave Jayden before completely reverting back into his cold normal self. That look which was again filled with so much bitterness and despair but what struck me the most about that look was the hint of longing swimming in those eyes. That look of insatiable longing that until now still haunted my consciousness.  
  
What was it my brother was feeling at that time? Envy? Sorrow? If so for what? There are so many things I still don't understand but I sure hope everything gets solved, and soon. Because like what Camella said after we defeated her: "The shadow games are still not over. Even if you have defeated me someone stronger and more ruthless will replace me until all of you are defeated and broken…"


	2. And the wheel starts turning

**"JADEN, WAKE UP!"**

"Um… Hm…"

"JADEN!"

**SLAP**

"OUCH, Syrus quit it! I get it! I'm getting up just give me a minute to pretend I'm peacefully waking up after a good night's rest instead of being man-handled by my best bud at 2 in the morning …" grumbled Jaden.

"Quit whining Jaden, didn't you hear what Chumley just said… Oh were in big trouble now… Don't you realize how terrible this situation is, everyone's worried yet all you're doing is burrowing under your blankets and acting like nothing's wrong!" Syrus shouted, panting after unleashing all of that bottled anxiety.

"Ok, Syrus first of all look into my eyes"

"All right that's it" Jaden said appreciatively after Syrus started to respond to his order.

"Now I want you to take a deep breath and then slowly let it out, you got that?" and again Jaden had to smile after seeing Syrus nod his head in agreement.

**WHOOO**

The sound of Syrus inhaling and exhaling very audibly could be heard throughout the quiet dorms but instead of being creepy as it normally would the sound was very soothing or shall we say even life-saving in Syrus' case.

A few moments later, when Jaden saw that Syrus was once again in control of his emotions Jaden spoke up.

"Ok so you want to explain to me what all that fussing a while ago was about? I mean it's not like you expect me piece everything together when all I have to work with is being rudely awakened and then forced to divert a major panic attack, which you owe me for by the way, I tell you what if you promise to take over cleaning duty for a week I'll consider all debts wrote off, how about that sweet deal isn't it?" Jaden finished flashing off a cheeky grin.

"Why you no good inconsiderate jerk and here I was considering thanking you for helping me earlier. I realize now that you don't deserve even an ounce of gratitude especially not favors and what's this I'm hearing about taking over bathroom duty! The only reason you're assigned to do it is because most of the junk and the mess that's accumulated there is all your fault!" Syrus shouted flaying his arms to further emphasize his point.

"All right, all right I get it I'm sorry for trying to manipulate the situation and exploiting the poor little victim who nearly suffered from a panic attack whilst doing something as harmless as waking a per…" Jaden abruptly stopped after taking notice of the nasty glare Syrus directed at it.

From the way Sy's facial muscles were scrunching up and the fact that Jaden could see Syrus' mouth opening up, Jaden was willing to bet an entire month's worth of allowance that Syrus' was getting ready to lecture him so instead of having to face another 10 min. lecture (5 if he's lucky but then again he never is so 10 it is) Jaden decided to change the topic fast.

"Sy quick wasn't there something you needed to tell me, something urgent?" Hearing the Jaden's hasty insert and reading it for what it really was: a last minute crude distraction Syrus face darkened even more.

With half a mind to ignore Jaden's statement, it suddenly dawned upon Syrus that it was best to give Jaden the message first then beat Jaden up later for his insensitive verbal abuse.

Meanwhile Jaden, who was sweating over Syrus' decision, became extremely relieved to see the storm clear in his friend's eyes.

"What I was TRYING to say earlier…" Syrus began to say with a dangerous bite present in his voice. "was that apparently Camilla's castle wasn't destroyed at all, it's still here. Chumley saw it with his own eyes a while ago while he was out investigating some weird noise he heard while half-asleep. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not but since it didn't hurt to check he got up and scouted the area. At first, he couldn't see anything wrong but on his way back he swears he saw the castle appear before his very eyes."

"What I don't believe this! This better not be a joke or Chumley's in big trouble…" Jaden exclaimed cutting of Syrus' narration

"That's what I thought at first but then…" Syrus suddenly trailed off as if unsure whether to continue or not.

"But then…" Jaden prompted needing to know what it was that spooked everyone out.

"But then…" Syrus continued albeit with a shaky tone. "Chumley brought back evidence, evidence that everything he was saying was the truth."

"Evidence? What kind of evidence?" Jaden demanded.

"This…" Syrus replied and with that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hastily folded note.

The note was written in a crisp sheet of white paper. The paper itself looked expensive but with the dozen or so marks littered on it probably from the abuse it encountered with its past viewers it lost the elegance Jaden was sure the paper was supposed to convey. The writing was in script and like the paper everything screamed neatness and elegance. The words inside were short and concise yet after reading them a spark of fear was left in Jaden's heat and he couldn't help but feel nervous about what lay ahead of them.  
 **  
I am here on a quest  
To discover the worthy  
Those in disarray will surely not last  
So I hope for your sake  
That you won't disappoint   
But put on your best  
And fight to the last.  
-Yaisha**


End file.
